


Wpół do drugiej

by Hadlathneth



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Blainofsky, Polski | Polish, Season/Series 06, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: Kurt leży w śpiączce w szpitalu. Blaine traci poczucie realności.Tłumaczenie cudownej pracy "Половина второго" autorstwa NewBeginnings.





	Wpół do drugiej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Половина второго](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904548) by [NewBeginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings). 



> Początek szóstego sezonu. Blainofsky nie istnieje.  
> Ostrzeżenie - spoiler, umieszczam na końcu.  
> (dopisek autorki)
> 
> Jak już zaznaczyłam wyżej, praca nie należy do mnie - jest tłumaczeniem. Z całego serducha polecam zaglądnąć do autorki, u której możecie znaleźć o więcej takich cudeniek i trochę jej pokudosować. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 ****\- Jest pan członkiem rodziny?

\- Nie… Nie.

Mógł być. _Mógł by być._

\- W takim razie proszę poczekać tutaj – głos pielęgniarki pobrzmiewa życzliwością, ale Blaine nie jest w stanie powiedzieć o nim nic więcej. Niski czy wysoki? Zachrypnięty czy nie? Wydawałoby się wręcz, że nie słyszy słów, a wyłącznie je odczytuje. – Poprosimy pana. Panu Hummelowi i tak nie sprawi to na razie różnicy. Nie jest świadomy.

Opada na krzesło, zaciska dłonie w pięści, niemal wyłamując palce, wbija paznokcie w skórę -  wszystko jedno, i tak nic nie czuje. Jego ciało kompletnie zdrętwiało, przestało reagować na jakiekolwiek bodźce. Otwiera nieznacznie usta, może w obawie, że gdy przygryzie wargi, znów nic nie poczuje - choć prędzej, by choć spróbować głęboko oddychać.

Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda?

Na korytarzu rozlega się przybierający na sile dźwięk uderzających o podłogę obcasów.

\- Blaine?

To najwyraźniej Rachel, tylko dlaczego nie jest w stanie zobaczyć jej twarzy? A mimo to i tak wie, że to ona. Słyszy. Kto inny pojawiłby się tutaj jako pierwszy?

\- Burt i Carole już tam są. – Blaine kaszle cicho, oblizuje spierzchnięte wargi. Rozgląda się za automatem z kawą.

\- A ty? Jak się czujesz?

Jakimś cudem udaje mu się uśmiechnąć.

\- Ja? Dlaczego ja? Tu przecież chodzi o niego… - wskazuje głową w stronę sali, nie ufając swojemu głosowi na tyle, by wypowiedzieć imię Kurta. – Wiesz, jak do tego doszło?

Rachel wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zadzwoniła do mnie Carole. Powiedziała tylko, że Kurt miał poważny wypadek. I nic więcej. – Dziewczyna wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, wyraźnie powstrzymuje szloch, obejmuje się ramionami.

\- Dokąd jechał?

Rachel odwraca głowę, przygryza usta i pierwszy raz, od kiedy Blaine ją zna, nie odpowiada.

\- Rach?

Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mu się to istotne, choć z pewnością to nic ważnego. Kurt mógł jechać… na zakupy. Lub do Lima Bean. To jakaś głupota, z której później będą się śmiać. Tak?

Przez głowę przemyka mu myśl, że może wcale mu się to nie uda. Śmiać się, będąc tak daleko od siebie - to dziwne. Głupie.

Kręci głową. Oczywiście, że będzie szczęśliwy dla Kurta. Zawsze.

\- Rachel? – powtarza już niemal bezmyślnie, a ona wzdycha.

\- Do domu.

Nie, coś mówi mu, że to nie prawda. A w każdym razie nie cała prawda. Zaskakujące, bo Blaine jeszcze nigdy nie był tak bardzo utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że jest okłamywany.

\- A dokładniej?

Dziewczyna łamie się i powoli pojawia się u niego ciężka, kamienna pewność.

\- Nie mógł jechać do mnie, prawda? – dopytuje jeszcze z nadzieją.

 _Proszę, nie. Nie mógł._ To prawda, mieli porozmawiać, zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobiła Sue – ale nie tak. Nie.

Rachel znów wzrusza ramionami.

\- Powiedział po prostu, że wraca do domu. Ale znaleźli go… nie na tej drodze…

Blaine zamyka oczy.

 

I wydaje się, że siedzą tak dniami, nie dostrzegając niczego.

Obok zawsze ktoś jest. Ktoś oddycha, rozmawia, choć Blaine sam nie wie – czy z nim, czy z kimś innym. Czasem z odmętu _jednakowości_ wynurza się głos Rachel, ciężkie kroki Burta – on również nigdy nie wychodzi – lub ochrypły kaszel Sama (Blaine ma ochotę zapytać, jak można przeziębić się pod koniec września, nie jest jednak pewien, czy nie zaczął się już mroźny styczeń. Wszystko jest możliwe. Nie czuje przecież upływu czasu).

\- Pan Hummel jeszcze nie odzyskał świadomości. – Pielęgniarka. Ta sama, u której nie można rozróżnić głosu.

\- Blaine, skarbie, powinieneś wrócić do domu, położyć się chociaż na chwilę. – Wydaje mu się, że Carole klepie go po plecach, choć poza stukiem własnego serca, Blaine niczego nie słyszy. I nadal nie czuje.

\- Wszystko pozostaje bez zmian. – Lekarz? Czy po prostu zwyczajny przechodzień, bezdusznie zawiadamiający, że przyszłości już nie ma?

\- Stary, jadłeś coś chociaż? – pyta Sam. A może ktoś inny?

Do mieszaniny głosów wciąż czegoś od niego wymagających, dołączają nowe i nowe.

\- Powinniście wiedzieć, że wybierając opór, wybieracie śmierć – w którymś momencie Blaine znów słyszy ochrypły głos kukły-Sue i to ostatecznie rozmywa wszelkie granice między realnością a absurdalną pustką.

Nie czuje upływu czasu. Nie jest w stanie niczego pojąć. Może po prostu wszystko mu się wydaje? W końcu fizycznie również nie odczuwa niczego. Nie wie nawet, czy siedzi, czy stoi. I mało co widzi. Twarze, ubrania – wszystko to pstrzy się przed oczami – i nieustannie kołysze się, choć miętowozielone ściany szpitala na stałe zamarły w bezruchu.

 

 

Świat wokół jest nierealny.

Zupełnie, jak świat w jego głowie. Tam Kurt denerwuje się na ubrania i zbyt słodką kawę, ale przynajmniej się uśmiecha, macha ręką i całuje, całuje… nie leży nieruchomo w sali za drzwiami.

Blaine nie wie, czy którykolwiek z tych światów w ogóle istnieje – może wszystko to jest tylko bezrozumnym wymysłem? Czyimś głupim urojeniem? Nie jest w stanie tego pojąć. Choć próbuje. Albo nie próbuje? Z trudem dostrzega różnicę. Po prostu – coś się dzieje. Prawdopodobnie. Wydaje się… że chce mieć jeszcze taką nadzieję. Przynajmniej na to, bo na nic więcej już jej nie ma.

Chociaż nie, jednak ma.

Ma nadzieję – _wierzy_ – że Kurt wróci jeszcze do siebie.

 

Wszystko przestaje istnieć, gdy ten pusty głos pielęgniarki oznajmia:

\- On… już się nie obudzi. – I ktoś ciężko wzdycha:

\- Koniec…

Nie, to tylko żart… Albo i nie, bo przecież żartować tak nie można – to majaczenie, wszyscy halucynują. Tak? Blaine jest najzupełniej przekonany, że tak, ponieważ… Nie, nie może być, że Kurt… Że Kurt…

Nie jest w stanie wyprostować kolan – czy raczej zgiąć? Sam nie wie, czy wstaje, czy wprost przeciwnie, upada. W karku coś dziwnie mu chrzęści, choć może to on sam chrzęści, łamie się i znika.

\- Odwiozę cię. – Sam? – A na ceremonię pojedziesz z Rachel, w porządku?

Na ceremonię? Na ceremonię… To miała być „biała” ceremonia. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie byłby w sukni, ale przecież garnitury można było mieć białe…

A teraz pozostają tylko czarne.

\- Ja… pójdę do niego.

Coś żywego, choć całkowicie pozbawionego temperatury – wydaje się, że ręka Rachel – prowadzi go ku drzwiom, podtrzymuje za ramię.

A bieli jest wszędzie tak dużo… Białe prześcieradła, jasne ściany. Kartki na jasnym stoliku. I twarz Kurta również jest całkowicie biała, pozbawiona kolorów. Z całkowitą pewnością nie jest żywa.

Blaine mruga oczami. Przecież to wszystko nieprawda, tak? Nieprawda? Tylko się wydaje? Tylko pociemniało – _pobielało_ – w oczach?

Przysiada na skraju łóżka, chwyta dłoń Kurta w swoją, wstrzymuje oddech. No, już. Ściśnie ją mocniej i Kurt otworzy oczy, i zacznie się śmiać z bezrozumnego wyrazu jego twarzy. I Blaine rozzłości się i powie, że to nie czas na sprawdzanie swoich aktorskich umiejętności.

Tak?

Dłoń, jakby oddzielona od reszty ciała, unosi się w powietrzu i Blaine dostrzega drżenie koniuszków palców.

_No, już._

Dłoń bezwładnie upada na kolano, a jemu zaczyna ciemnieć w oczach. Świat ściska się w małą kropkę, wiruje, obraca się, rozpuszcza się w próżni i wszystko znika, znika… Umiera.

Umiera.

***

Siada gwałtownie, wyciąga rękę w przód i cudem nie spada na podłogę. Rozgląda się w ciemności, próbując zwilżyć wargi. W ustach ma tak sucho, że nie jest w stanie ruszyć językiem. Na oślep szuka ręką szklanki z wodą, a znalazłszy – łapczywie opróżnia.

Serce łomocze mu w okolicach gardła i zdaje się, że zaraz wyskoczy.

Rzuca wzrokiem na zegar. Wpół do drugiej. Jeszcze nie tak późno…

Jeszcze nie późno?

To był… tylko sen?

Telefon odblokowuje się z agoniczną wręcz powolnością i zdaje mu się, że „jedynka” na szybkim wyborze świeci się setki lat, zanim zmienia się w wyryty już dawno w pamięci numer. Blaine wstrzymuje oddech, obserwując jak powoli, jakby naśmiewając się z niego, pojawia się również imię i zdjęcie.

Sygnał… i kolejny. W jego głowie pojawia się kompletnie wyrwana z kontekstu myśl, że gdyby był w filmie, sygnałów by nie było. W filmach odbierają od razu.

Sygnał.

\- Halo? – wzdycha zaspany, nieco ochrypły, znajomy głos i Blaine na kilka nieskończenie długich sekund milknie. – Blaine?

_To był tylko sen, tylko sen!..._

Nie wystarcza mu oddechu, by odpowiedzieć.

Kurt cicho kaszle.

\- Zadzwoniłeś w środku nocy, żeby pomilczeć do telefonu?

Wypuszcza z płuc wstrzymywane dotychczas powietrze, a Kurt już z niepokojem pyta:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Czy wszystko w porządku?

Tak.

Teraz tak.

\- Tak… Tak, to przez przypadek… Szybki wybór.

Kurt odchrząka i Blaine uśmiecha się, wiedząc już, że mu nie uwierzył. Zbyt dobrze go zna.

\- Hm, ja… - Zaciska zęby, starając się pozbierać myśli. – Jesteś… jesteś jutro po południu… nie, nie po południu – rano… Jesteś jutro rano zajęty? To znaczy… Ja-chciałbym-cię-zobaczyć?

\- To brzmi, jak pytanie – zauważa Kurt, a w jego głosie słychać uśmiech. – Chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć?

\- Tak, tak, zawsze… - nie, przecież nie oto chodziło, choć właściwie, jaka różnica? – To znaczy…

\- W takim razie w Lima Bean o dziesiątej, może być? – Kurt ziewa. – Przepraszam. Jeszcze śpię…

\- Wybacz ten telefon… To przez przypadek, nie zamierzałem…

\- Szybki wybór. Tak, już to mówiłeś.

Blaine kiwa głową, zapominając, że Kurt nie może go zobaczyć.

\- Na pewno nic się nie stało?

Zastanawia się przez moment. Czy jeśli odpowie – „ty się stałeś”, to będzie za dużo… za bardzo?

\- Prawdopodobnie nie… Na razie nie. Jeszcze nie. Nie wiem. – Marszczy brwi. – Cholera, przepraszam, wiem, że brzmię, jak pijany. Nie piłem.

A jeśli „upiłem się tobą”? Blaine kręci głową, kiedy dociera do niego, że jego myśli są teraz wyłącznie bezrozumnym cliché.

\- Nawet, jeśli piłeś, to w porównaniu z ostatnim razem, nie wyrządziłeś żadnych szkód – mamrocze Kurt i w tym momencie Blaine jest już w zupełności pewien, że słyszy jego uśmiech. Tak, pijany pocałunek z Rachel i taniec z Sebastianem z pewnością mu nie ujdą. – Dobrze… to do jutra? Albo raczej, do rana.

\- Do rana… - powtarza Blaine.

\- Spokojnej nocy?

\- Spokojnej nocy. Kocham cię – dodaje z automatu, a Kurt wstrzymuje oddech i w chwilę później do Blaine’a dociera, że powiedział coś niewłaściwego. A może właściwego?

\- Ja ciebie też.

_Właściwego._

Jakby mógł kiedykolwiek w to zwątpić.

W słuchawce panuje cisza, on jednak doskonale słyszy – _czuje_ – że Kurt wciąż jest po drugiej stronie.

\- M-mm – ciągnie Blaine. – To ja zadzwoniłem. Możesz się rozłączyć.

\- Taak – to wzdycha, to śmieje się Kurt. – Pa.

\- Pa.

Połączenie urywa się i Blaine spogląda na telefon, z pewnością głupio się uśmiechając, choć nie ma siły, by próbować nad tym zapanować.

„Do rana”.

Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mu się, że gdyby miał siedemnaście lat, splunąłby na to wszystko i wyskoczył na ulicę już teraz…

A może cały czas ma siedemnaście lat?

Sygnał. Tylko jeden.

\- Znów szybki wybór?

\- Tak wyszło… - szepcze Blaine. Kurt dobrze go zna, tak.

Czy to jednak nie głupio tak? Zdecydowanie głupio.

\- Spotkajmy się za pół godziny – podpowiada Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenie: śmierć bohatera, nie w świecie realnym.


End file.
